Love Comes In All Shapes And Sizes rewrite
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: DISCONTINUED BEING REWRITTEN!


Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just this OC and plot.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): MikaelaOC Sam/Bumblebee  
>Chapter Rating: T<br>Summary: Sam has broken up with Mikaela and she is really ill. What'll happen when Rex shows some compassion towards her? And will Rex be able to hide her feelings any longer? How will Mikaela react when Rex allows her feelings to show? Rated M for language and Sexual situations. Femmslash.  
>Title: Love comes in all shapes and sizes.<br>Warning(s): Femmeslash and slash.

Chapter 1: Mikaela

'_This is the way you left me  
>I'm not pretending'<em>

"_**I can't do this any more Mikaela. I'm sorry"**_

'_No hope, no love, no glory  
>No happy ending'<em>

"**Can't do what Sam?"**

'_This is the way that we love  
>Like it's forever'<em>

"_This**.****You****'****re ****with ****other ****guys ****all ****the ****time, ****and ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****college****"**_

'_Then live the rest of our lives  
>But not together'<em>

"**Are you breaking up with me Sam?"**

'_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
>Can't get no love, without sacrifice'<em>

"_**Well, yeah. I just can't do it no more"**_

'_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
>Mm, a little bit of heaven, and a little bit of hell'<em>

"**Why Sam?"**

'_This is the hardest story, that I've ever told.  
><em>_The hope and love and glory, happy ending's gone for ever more'_

'_**I'm sorry' *Click***_

**********TF**********

Mikaela Banes had been so happy with Sam; she thought he loved her for _her_ and that she had found 'The One'. But obviously, she was wrong. It's been almost three weeks since Sam broke up with her, and during those almost three weeks, she'd been slipping into a depressed state, she was beginning to get thinner, as she wasn't eating, the skin on the back of her hand stayed up for a few seconds before sinking back into place; a sign of dehydration from lack of fluids entering the body, and she was going to the bathroom less and less.

Her father was beginning to get worried about her, so worried, that he took her phone, and called the first number on the list.

"_**Mikaela **__**is **__**something **__**wrong?**__**" **_A deep male voice asked.

The greying man sighed.

"No, this was the first person on her list. I'm worried about her" he answered.

There was movement on the other end of the line, and then the sound of someone else entering the room.

"_**What **__**is **__**wrong?**__**" **_The deep male voice questioned.

Mikaela's dad began to tell the voice on the other line about what had happened with Sam and the voice on the other end sighed too.

"_**Someone **__**is **__**en**__**-route **__**as **__**we **__**speak**__**" **_it said.

Mikaela's dad sighed again, this time in happiness.

"Thank you" he said.

**********TF**********

Rex arrived at Mikaela's residence approximately ten minutes after the initial call was made to Optimus. She activated her hologram and walked up to the door. She knocked and Mikaela's father opened the door.

"Hello sir. Is Mikaela in?" She asked.

Her eyes opened wide as the man pulled her inside.

"Look, I know about the aliens, and the events of Mission City. Please, whoever you are, my baby girl needs help" he said.

Rex nodded and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I will do all that is in my power to make Mikaela happy again. However, it is not something I can promise, but it is something that I can promise I'll try" she said.

Mikaela's father nodded and pointed to the stairs.

"Her room's up there on the right" he whispered.

Rex smiled at him and made her way up the stairs; finding the room that the male had pointed out. She gave a careful knock on the door before opening it and looking inside.

"'Kaela, what are you doing all cooped up in this room?" She asked.

Mikaela looked up for her position on the bed and then lay her head back down.

"Sam broke up with me" she replied.

Rex vented and walked over to the human laying on the bed.

"And you are just going to let him make you do this?" She questioned.

Mikaela looked up at Rex; she wasn't in the mood to get upset, or angry.

"I loved him Rex" she answered.

The femme vented again and pulled the human into a hug, letting her brown locks flow over her knees. She may not have known about relationships on Earth; but she knew enough to know that when a mech broke up with a femme; the femme thought it was their fault.

"I'm sure you did; but you have to remember Mikaela; none of this is your fault" she said.

Mikaela was a little shocked; never in her life did she _ever_ dream of having an alien talk to her about relationships.

"How is none of it my fault?" She asked.

Rex looked down at the human femme sprawled across her lap and her eyes seemed to go a deeper shade of blue.

"Mikaela; that boy had everything. He had a loving family, a nice house to live in, the most beautiful girl in the world on his arm, and he threw that away; for what...college and because you were being eyed by other males" she replied.

The brown haired woman sat up and looked at Rex, her own blue eyes a deeper shade from crying.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

Rex nodded and moved a piece of stray hair away from Mikaela's eyes.

"Any mech or femme can see it Mikaela. I've heard the femmes talking about you, as well as the mechs. The femmes all want to _be_ you, and the mechs all want to be _with_ you" she answered.

Mikaela blushed at that comment and Rex smiled a little.

"Come on; pack a bag. You're coming with me, and believe me when I say; I _will_ drag you out of this abode if I must" she warned.

The brunette smiled a little and then Rex got up.

"I'll be outside the door when you're ready" she said.

Mikaela nodded and Rex walked outside; while she'd been talking to Mikaela, she'd sent the pictures of Mikaela to Ratchet, and he was less than pleased. When Mikaela came out of the bedroom; Rex went down the stairs before her, so that if Mikaela should fall; Rex was there to catch her. The older male; who just so happened to be Mikaela's parental unit, was stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled a teary smile at Rex.

"Whatever you've done; thank you" he said.

Rex smiled slightly and took the male's servo in her own.

"It's not a problem sir; she won't be back tonight" she stated.

The older male nodded and Rex helped Mikaela to her vehicle form before getting into the drivers seat and starting her engine. Once they were far enough away from the house; Rex deactivated her holoform.

**"The first thing we are doing Mikaela; is going to a restauraunt of your choice, so you may have a decent meal"**she said.

Mikaela smiled at the dash.

"I'd like that" she said.

_**LOVE COMES IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES**_

Mikaela and Rex were sat at a table in a fast food restauraunt while Mikaela ate a decent meal.

"That taste nice?" Rex asked.

The brunette nodded and stuffed another forkful in her mouth; Rex put her servo on Mikaela's to stop her.

"Ratchet says if you eat like that too soon; you're going to purge your tanks" she said.

Mikaela; having gotten used to the way these guys talked, nodded and slowed down a little. Rex vented and looked out the window.

"I can't believe you let one stupid young male get you down like this" she stated.

The human swallowed and looked down at the plate.

"Are you disappointed in me?" She asked.

Rex put her servo on Mikaela's and shook her head.

"No; I'm angry at Sam for making you do this to yourself" she replied.

Mikaela nodded and continued to eat.

"I'll get through this...I know I will" she said between mouthfuls.

Rex nodded and smiled.

"And I'll be with you, every step of the way" she said.

Mikaela smiled and thanked her; before continuing to eat her meal.

_**LOVE COMES IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES**_

_**A/N: Alright guys; I might not be writing any new stories; but I am rewriting the old ones that I feel are too botched to continue. So here's the rewrite of Love Comes In All Shapes And Sizes. I hope you like it.**_

_**Ratchet'sapprentice.**_


End file.
